Date? This isn't a date! It is now
by miss majik
Summary: Fred takes Angelina to the Quidditch pitch and it escalates quickly.


_A/N Hello! This is another Fred/Angelina. I still have only gotten one character request. Private message me or review it! Thanks to all of my readers!_

Angelina Johnson was sitting in her secret tower doing some homework and watching the tails of the mermaids flick up above the water of the lake. "So beautiful, isn't it Angie?" said a voice from behind her, making her jump. She spun around to see none other than the infamous Fred Weasley smiling at her. She put her books on the ground and stood up.

"What do you want, Weasley?" she asked accusingly, even though she was smiling.

"Why would you think that I want something?" Fred asked.

"Fred, that's the only reason you talk to me at all!" Angelina said.

"That is most certainly not true. I come to you when I want to feel dirty," Fred said a-matter-of-factly.

"Fred!" Angelina said laughing. He just smiled.

"Seriously, I have a plan for tonight," Fred said in all seriousness.

"Fred, I have to catch up on Snape and McGonagall's homework! Have you not noticed that they are overloading us?" Angelina asked, knowing Fred would make her come with her anyways.

"When has that ever stopped me my dearest Angelina?" Fred asked with a flourish.

"Fine, what are we doing?" Angelina asked.

"I can't reveal all of my secrets to you now can I Angel?" Fred said with full blown charm.

"Alright, well, give me some detail," Angelina almost begged.

"Just meet me up here at nine p.m. sharp," Fred said, pointing at her, and then leaving. Angelina smiled, then packed up her books, then followed him back down the stairs.

That night at eight forty-seven, Angelina put on a tight red sweater. She put on her favorite butt-flattering non-school-appropriate black jeans and fixed her hair. Her usually unflatteringly-wavy hair was straightened out so it shone. She pinned it out of her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she was attractive, some people just knew. She put on some light makeup and headed up to the secret tower. She arrived at two past nine and Fred was already there, looking as hot as ever, tapping his foot in an impatient manner.

"Where have you been?" Fred said, obviously mocking Percy.

"Calm down. I'm here now aren't I?" Angelina asked walked towards him. "What are we doing anyway?"

"We are having a picnic," Fred said putting the basket in the air, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Angelina asked. This was Fred Weasley! Were they not doing something dangerous, adventurous, or against the rules?

"Of course! We will be sitting on brooms in the Quidditch Pitch," Fred added like it was obvious. Angelina smiled. There it was!

"Ok Fred," Angelina said shaking her head. Fred picked up a broom and told Angelina to sit behind him.

"Hold on to me. It'll be a little bumpy," Fred said like it was nothing. She shook her head as he smiled and sat behind him. He took off out of the window and Angelina grabbed Fred around the waist. He used one hand to pat hers that was wrapped around his stomach. He was going so fast she was crushed up against him. She was so much shorter than him her head was up against his back near his shoulder. She could feel the muscle through his shirt. She could feel his abs with her arms that were wrapped around his stomach. Fred tried not to show that he was breathing hard. He couldn't tear his focus off of Angelina so close to him. They went up to sit in the middle hoop on the pitch. He kept the basket sitting on the broom with magic, and they balanced on the hoop. It was a circle, so they were forced to sit close together.

"Fred, this is ridiculous," Angelina said while eating.

"You aren't having fun?" Fred asked.

"I'm actually having a great time, but I haven't done anything like this!" Angelina said with a huge smile.

"Well I'm glad our date is going well," Fred said taking a bite.

"Woah woah woah, date?" Angelina asked.

"What else would this be?" Fred asked like it was obviously a date. Of course, this must be Fred's way of asking her out, practically kidnapping her.

"Fine, it's a date," Angelina said, trying to hide her smile.

"Then you have to kiss me," Fred said putting his food down.

"What?" Angelina almost fell off the hoop.

"If it's a date, like you said it was, you must kiss me. You must kiss me good, and you must kiss me for a long time," Fred said happily.

"First of all, you said it was a date. And second of all, I "must" not do any such thing," Angelina said.

"Fine, I'll have to kiss you then," Fred said shrugging.

"No you do n-"Angelina was cut off by Fred pulling her by her back and into his mouth. He kissed her gently at first, and she ran her fingers through his hair. They were interrupted by a whistle from the ground. Madame Hooch was screaming and blowing her whistle. Fred grabbed Angelina by the waist and swung her on the broom in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and drove the broom from in front of her. She felt the cool wind in her hair and Fred leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. They landed at the top of a tall tree and Fred hopped off and took Angelina's hand and helped her jump onto the limb. He sat down and he had her straddle him on his lap. He was leaning up against the tree trunk and he pulled her in to kiss her again. Angelina smiled and pulled away.

"You know Fred, you are the best boyfriend ever," she whispered.

"Who said I was your boyfriend?" he whispered back.

"Well, you kissed me. That makes you my boyfriend," Angelina teased his ear with her lips.

"Only if you kiss me again," Fred whispered back. Angelina smiled against his cheek.

"Works for me," Angelina said against his mouth before kissing him again.


End file.
